When I Grow Up
by First Of The Year
Summary: Mackey les asigna un pequeño trabajo a los niños de cuarto grado; escribir que quieren hacer cuando sean grandes.


Unos jóvenes de nueve años observaban como el consejero de la escuela detiene la clase de geografía y les empieza a hablar.

-Mmkey. Últimamente me ha llamado la atención el bajo rendimiento de este curso, mmkey?- dice preocupadamente.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Son un público divino! ¡Los amo a todos!- exclama un pequeño rubio, levantándose de su asiento, fingiendo llanto y haciendo reverencias al resto del curso, provocando que todos estallen de la risa.

-¡McCormick! ¡Háganos el favor de sentarse y callarse la boca! ¡Este tema no causa ninguna gracia!- exclama molesto el consejero.

Una vez que todos se calman, el hombre procede con su mensaje.

-He decidido hacer un pequeño proyecto para que cada uno me digan, escrito en un papel el cual leeré yo personalmente, que desean hacer de grandes, y ver si tenemos lo necesario ayudarlos.-

La mayoría acepta participar de este proyecto, sabiendo que por lo menos pierden unos minutos de la aburrida clase.

...

Mackey se acomoda en su gran sofá violeta oscuro, con café en mano derecha y con las respuestas de los niños de cuarto grado en mano izquierda.

-Bueno... empecemos, mmkey.- suspira, preparándose para lo peor.

"_Cuando sea grande raptaré a Broflovski, me lo llevaré a Perú y se casará conmigo. Y si a la gorda de su puta madre no le gusta que se joda."_

_Craig Tucker._

Bueno. Por lo menos Mackey se alegra de que Tucker sepa con determinación lo que quiere hacer en el futuro. Aun que así es la primera carta que lee no quiere imaginarse las demás.

"_Cuando sea grande seré un reconocido corredor de Nascar, y mi futuro novio, Stan, será el jefe de los boxes cuando mi auto necesite ayuda durante la carrera :D"_

_Kenny McCormick._

Aspira a grandes cosas. Eso siempre es bueno... cree.

El consejero sonríe cuando lee una hermosa caligrafía en cursiva, seguramente de alguna alumna ejemplar.

"_Cuando sea grande entrenaré a mi petit Tweek para que sea una maquina de matar, una persona digna de ser llamado mercenario, igual que yo."_

_Christophe DeLorne._

Ese papel va directo debajo de uno de los almohadones del sofá.

"_¡Cuando sea grande comprare la sucursal de 'Taco Bell' y Kevin me ayudará con las cuentas y toda la parte aburrida! Es que doy asco con los números, en serio D:"_

_Clyde Donovan._

Ese hecho no le sorprende en absoluto. La maestra de matemática de las catorce quejas que hace a la semana nueve casi siempre llegan a ser por Clyde.

Mackey hace una leve mueca de asco al notar una mancha sobre la palabra "TACO" a la cual identifica como... baba.

Cuando es el turno de Pip Pirrup el consejero se confunde un poquito.

Hay un texto todo tachado, el cual dice:

"_Cuando sea grande mandaré todo a la mierda y me iré a vivir con el genial y sexy Damien. ¡Y juntos gobernaremos el infierno!"_

_Pip Pirrup._

Esta carta extraña al concejero, hasta que este nota una pequeña flecha roja en la parte inferior del papel. La sigue y da vuelta la hoja donde hay otro texto.

"_Lo siento tanto. Damien me sacó la hoja y escribió lo que** él** quiere cuando sea grande, no yo. En fin, cuando sea grande me gustaría volver a Inglaterra y ser un escritor."_

_Phillip Pirrup._

El hombre suspira relajado y se anota mentalmente alejar al pequeño demonio de Pip. Definitivamente es una mala influencia.

"_Cuando sea grande seré el próximo Hittler y eliminaré a todos los judíos del mundo, empezando con el diabético judío de mierda de Kyle."_

_Eric Cartman._

Con solo leer las palabras HITTLER, ELIMINAR JUDIOS y KYLE se da cuenta de que el responsable de la carta es Eric Cartman. Ese niño es algo... especial, siempre lo fue. Y Mackey lo confirmó cuando Eric pintó por primera vez el signo nazi en la clase de plástica en kindergarden y lo mandaron con él.

"_Cuando sea grande me gustaría irme a vivir al mar y evitar la caza de ballenas... ¡Y si se puede alejarme de Kenny ya que no para de espiar mi carta! (Seria mejor si de paso alejarme de es me provocaría menos vómitos. He ensuciado muchas remeras y mi mamá es muy enojada"_

_Stan Marsh._

Suspira. Definitivamente no quería saber eso, pero él sabe que el pequeño pelinegro seguirá siendo una fábrica de vómitos por el resto de su vida, no importa cuanto se aleje del rubio.

"_Cuando sea grande quiero filmar muchas películas de ciencia ficción y trabajar con Steven Spielberg. Pero no creo que se pueda. Clyde quiere que trabaje con él en Taco Bell, y yo quiero hacerlo feliz... Así que supongo que lo de las películas tendrá que esperar._

_Kevin Stoley._

El consejero sonríe con ternura y con algo de melancolía.

"_Cuando sea grande me gustaría abrir mi propia cafetería. Aunque no estoy muy seguro... ¡Trabajar y ser el jefe al mismo tiempo sería mucha presión! Y para empeorarlo todo ese chico francés no deja de mirarme raro, como si me estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y si quiere matarme? ¿O violarme? ¡YA SE! ¡Seguro trabaja para los nom..."_

Bla bla bla. Esconde ese papel bajo el almohadón, junto con la carta de DeLorne. Suspira. Ya se imagina como termina la carta y ya se imagina de quien es. (Que por cierto, esta cierta personita escribió por ambos lados del papel)

"_¡Cuando sea grande gobernaré el inframundo con mi pequeño Pip a mi lado! ¡Pronto el Apocalipsis llegará y yo gobernare ambos mundos!"_

_Damien Thorn._

El hombre reza que para cuando la fecha llegue Pip pueda convencer a Damien de que cambie de idea con todo eso del fin del mundo.

"_Cuando sea grande quiero ser el súper villano mas grande y temido por todo South Park ¡MUAJAJAJA!"_

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch._

El consejero ya ni sabe como reaccionar a cosas como estas. Son las doce de la noche y el pobre hombre esta cansado. Para su suerte, todavía la faltan varias cartas.

Después de leer las mil y una cartas sobre ser princesas, cantantes de rock, astronautas y el futuro ganador de _American Idol_ y de _America's Next Top Model_, una carta llama su atención.

"_No se que seré o que haré cuando sea grande. Hay tantas opciones y poseo tan poca experiencia que no estoy seguro. Me gusta saber que soy pequeño, que tengo toda la adolescencia para preocuparme por cosas como esas y que por ahora solo debo disfrutar mi infancia y sacarle el mejor provecho."_

_Kyle Broflovski._

Mackey sonríe de manera orgullosa.

* * *

Este fic lo escribí durante todo el día en la escuela. (Hoy tocaban materias donde las profesores no les importa si copian lo que dice el pizarrón o si están quemando el banco, o en el mejor de los casos, sacrificando a alguien.)

Para colmo mi amiga falto y no tenía nadie con quien hablar... así que salió esto.

Nos leemos :D


End file.
